


Life on the West Side

by Dan_Get_Off_The_Van



Series: Trashy Endings + New Beginnings [2]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van/pseuds/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van
Summary: Continuation of Stressed Out.Basically K and Finkel's life on the West side of the wall.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Trashy Endings + New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115144
Kudos: 2





	1. New Beginnings

The two had finally gotten into their new place and they were excited that they had their own little place that they could call theirs. Of course they were happy to live without Deertz constantly in their tail and Klaus was officially watch free. When they had finally moved in the two celebrated by dancing for the time and then enjoying their night.  
The blond was sitting on the countertop while Klaus sat on one of the chairs. Most of the morning had been pretty silent until Finkel decided to say something.  
"Klaus"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever wondered what happened to little Jojo?' Finkel asked  
"Honestly I have no idea, I don't even know if he still lives in the same place" Klaus replied  
“You think we could visit?”  
“Possibly sometime” The brunette replied as he flipped through a newspaper.  
"Hopefully soon" Finkel said "I wish our little future talk could come true, I mean so far it mainly has"  
Klaus grinned at the blond's optimism. "You never know but I hope it'll happen" he was hoping anything Finkel was optimistic about would actually happen, mainly for the fact that he could see him genuinely happy for once. Since the war had ended Klaus realized he had been seeing more real emotion out of the blond and not fake smiles or balled up emotions all at once.  
Finkel's eyes wandered over to the window, it was raining outside and he frowned. "Why can't we have a sunny and not cloudy, rainy or snowy day once in a while?"  
"Cause that's the weird ass weather around here" Klaus replied as he folded up the newspaper and sat it aside.  
"I've noticed"  
The brunette got up, walked over to the blond, placing his hands on his hips. He pulled him in for a kiss.  
"This would be better with the sun out" Finkel said  
"Stop talking about the fact we need the sun out, I don't need sun to kiss you" Klaus rolled his eyes  
"I know but it would feel, calmer I guess" Finkel shrugged  
"I do like seeing spots of sun on you, it just brings everything out" Klaus smiled  
A quieter roll of thunder was heard and Finkel groaned. "Great it's starting to storm, I guess we're stuck here for the day instead of spending our day off outside"  
"There are plenty of things to do inside Finkie" Klaus said "Like remember when we made our little battle outfits?"  
"Mhm"  
"Well I could make you an outfit"  
"And what would it be?"  
Klaus shrugged "Not sure yet, I'd leave that up to you"  
"Well if this'll kill some time let's do it" Finkel said as he moved over a bit and hopped off the counter.  
"So what type of outfit do you want exactly?" Klaus asked while they were still standing there.  
"Well this may seem a bit silly but I want a dress. I've never had the chance to wear one though I've always wanted to" Finkel replied  
"That's fine with me Finkie, if it makes you happy then I'll make it" Klaus smiled "You want any certain design on it?"  
"Perhaps flowers or maybe strawberries.. " Finkel thought "Maybe both?"  
"What kinds of flowers?"  
"The ones from the field we visited before, so I can always remember those days" Finkel replied  
"I'll have to take you back there someday, if it wasn't fucked up" Klaus said with a small sigh "Anyways what color?"  
"Pink"  
Klaus grinned "This dress is going to look great on you I know it"  
"Are you going to draw it like our battle outfits?" Finkel asked  
"Of course, I want you to have an opinion on how it looks" Klaus replied  
"Alright then, I want the sleeves to be a bit long and the entire dress to be a bit wavy" The blood began to ramble.  
"Describe this to me when I start drawing alright, liebe" Klaus replied before the blond could continue  
"Then hurry up and get drawing before I lose my creativity!" Finkel said  
"Fine fine" Klaus went off to find his drawing supplies, it didn't take him long.  
Finkel tapped his foot impatiently as the brunette hurried back. He was glancing out the window once more, noticing the flashes of lightning every so often.  
"So how do you want this all to look?" Klaus asked, this time holding a pencil in hand.  
"Well I want the sleeves to be somewhat long and the entire thing to be a bit wavy" Finkel started "I don't want it to be too long as I'll probably end up wearing boots with it"  
"You and boots" Klaus murmured  
"Hey they look good with almost anything" Finkel commented before continuing "So if you could decorate some boots for me that'd be great"  
"You've really got your mind set on how this'll look" Klaus replied as he sketched  
"Of course I want this to be more organized than our battle outfits" Finkel said as he glanced over Klaus's shoulder watching him sketch.  
"Well those outfits had a few prototypes as you know, so they took longer"  
"Yes, well if I keep this design and don't change my mind twenty times this should go smoothly" Finkel said  
"The only pain will be the strawberries and flowers, you'll help me with those" Klaus said as he began coloring his sketch  
"Fine with me" Finkel grinned "This is gonna look awesome"  
"You'll be pretty stylish"  
"Why don't you make yourself an outfit? We could match in someway" Finkel suggested  
"I guess I could" Klaus shrugged  
"Bitte?"  
The brunette put down the colored pencil and turned to the blond "Alright, now come here"  
Finkel gave him a quick kiss "Danke"  
Klaus grabbed the paper and showed him "Do you like it?"  
"Klaus, this is so fucking beautiful" Finkel said  
Klaus chuckled "I wasn't exactly expecting that reaction, glad you like it"  
Finkel handed the paper back "So what's yours gonna look like?"  
"Not sure, I think I want a little bowtie though" Klaus replied, he brought Finkel back in for another quick kiss.  
"I thought you'd want a tie of some sort"  
"Why, so you can pull on it?"  
"Exactly"  
"I can still make one just for you" Klaus winked  
"That'd be great," Finkel slyly grinned as he kissed Klaus once more, this one lasting longer.  
"How about after I draw my outfit we use the rest of the day for ourselves"  
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then alright" Finkel replied as he sat next to Klaus.  
"You can sit on my lap if you want" Klaus murmured, as he stopped drawing for the moment.  
Finkel slid onto his lap and wrapped an arm around him.  
Klaus wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and went back to drawing.  
Finkel was content with sitting on the brunette's lap, they hadn't actually been able to relax since before the camp. His breathing began to slow as he relaxed.  
Klaus kissed his forehead "Is someone tired?"  
"No" Finkel said "I'm just relaxing"  
"Alright then"  
Finkel yawned as he closed his eyes.  
"Nap time" Klaus murmured as the blond started falling asleep. "Guess he'll need it for what he has in mind, if I'm even thinking right"  
Soon enough Klaus was done drawing and the blond was still sleeping, he could hear thunder and the rain hitting off the roof. It was peaceful and for once quiet something Klaus wasn't used to in what seemed like forever.  
Finkel stirred a few times, before he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "Klaus, did you finish your outfit?" hs asked sleepily.  
"Yes" Klaus said "You were out for a while"  
"Guess I needed it" Finkel stretched  
"So what was your plan earlier?" Klaus asked  
Finkel shrugged "After the dream I had, I forgot"  
Klaus raised an eyebrow "What was this dream exactly?"  
"Well it was one of those weird dreams, like it seems like we were gonna do what I had in mind and then it just got out of hand" Finkel explained "I was enjoying it until it took a turn"  
"I was expecting you to say something completely different, but ignore my fucked up mind" Klaus replied  
"Hm, I wanna relax for a while rather than do what was intended thanks to that dream" Finkel sighed as he got up  
Klaus swiveled the chair and frowned, the blond seemed disappointed or even somewhat startled by the dream. The brunette said there watching Finkel walk out of the room. He was disappointed that he wasn't even sure what to do, so he just followed him to the living room and sat down beside him. "Are you sure your okay?" he murmured  
Finkel nodded "I'm fine, just a little.. Disturbed that's all"  
"Want to talk a bit?"  
"Not really"  
"Was it that bad?"  
"It just brought back memories that I'd rather forget" Finkel sighed  
Klaus was now confused "Is it war or something else..?"  
"It's just something I'd rather not bring up, alright?" Finkel was getting annoyed  
Klaus's hand traveled around the blond's waist.  
Finkel didn't really do anything but look away, he was a bit off.  
Klaus didn't do much but he was hoping that the blond's mood would improve. "Finkel I think you should relax, it was just a dream"  
"A dream filled with shitty memories" Finkel rolled his eyes  
"I've had a lot of dreams like that" Klaus said "Just talk to me whenever you feel like it"  
Finkel seemed to relax slightly, he realized he wasn't forced to explain anything and he was glad about that. "I guess I could tell you, it'd probably be better if I did"  
"After the way you've been it's up to you"  
"It'd be better if I explained it to you rather than have you worry about me" Finkel said "So do you remember the man who ended up finding us and taking us to the Americans, Axel?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well we were, how do I put this?.. We were more like friends with benefits or just one nighters once in a while" Finkel said "Of course this was before us and I met him at a club and all. Everything was fine until he brought me back to his place then everything got complicated"  
Klaus started getting worried, he was pretty sure what he was guessing the blond was going to say.  
"So after we got to his place things escalated pretty quickly, mainly since we were drunk out of our minds. I didn't exactly want to go all the way like he did and I explained that many times but he decided to ignore that and tell me it was all going to be fine" Finkel took a breath and he tensed up slightly "At that time I hadn't exactly went that far before and I just didn't want to, yet as you would guess he ignored me once more and went on with it and he didn't go easy. I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest"  
Klaus sat there silent for a moment, he wasn't expecting that outcome. "Finkie I-" he paused "I didn't know that he did that" he was trying to keep his anger down but then he gave up "I swear the next time I see him I'm going to beat his fucking ass into the ground"  
Finkel sighed, he knew he'd only made the situation worse but he decided he needed to come clean.  
Klaus immediately hugged the blond and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Klaus it was in the past and I haven't really talked to him since, I really don't feel like talking to him ever again" Finkel said "I'd rather keep my distance"  
"Of course but if I see him anytime he's dead" Klaus replied before adding "So do you want to do anything to keep your mind busy?"  
"Honestly drink, but of course with moderation and you will keep track of that" Finkel replied  
"Finkie you shouldn't put me in charge because I'll think you having a lot to drink is nothing" Klaus warned  
Finkel got up and began walking back to the kitchen, talking as he went "Well then I guess I'm waking up hungover tomorrow"  
"Finkel, I think your getting a bit ahead of yourself" Klaus called  
Finkel walked back into the living room, a bottle in hand. "I think I'll be fine"  
"You're letting your emotions get to you" Klaus tried to grab the bottle from the blond who hid it behind his back.  
"No Klaus you can't have any" Finkel grinned, out of it.  
"No Finkie I don't want any. I just want to keep your emotions out of control before something we'll regret happens" Klaus said as he maneuvered to grab the bottle.  
Finkel tilted back "Come get it baby"  
Klaus stopped and blushed "Are you really..?"  
"No, I'm just trying to get you to stop grabbing at my beer go get your own" Finkel pouted  
Klaus stopped trying to grab his beer and relaxed, though confused once more.  
Finkel on the other hand was chugging it down.  
"Finkie I'm just going to say this now, you've turned me on slightly" Klaus said out of nowhere  
Finkel stopped drinking "Well shit, eh at least it's slightly and not all the way or I'd start running"  
"Every other time you want it" Klaus joked  
"Not after I came clean about all of that, no" Finkel said "It's really ruined the mood"  
"Well if you change your mind say something" Klaus said, before thinking "It's surprising that you've been fine with us fucking all the time without this affecting you"  
"Oh it has been" Finkel admitted before taking another sip "It's just been better because it's you not him. You actually care about me while with him it was a one nighter gone wrong"  
"So you've literally been up for it even with the terrible memories?"  
"Yes, though I mainly push them back" Finkel said  
"It would have been better to tell me this earlier honestly, but I get that it's hard to come out about all this" Klaus replied and Finkel laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm so glad I'm married to you and not him"  
"If you would have married him then rip your ass" Klaus replied  
"Honestly some days I wonder what sort of hell it would have been if I married him" Finkel admitted "Like if I never went back to the club years later and met you"  
"Sometimes I think what if I never met you, would I be with someone or alone?" Klaus replied  
"It's hard to think about how it might have turned out" Finkel said "I'm glad though about how we've turned out honestly I couldn't ask for a better life"


	2. A Visit

Work for both of the men had been hell for the first days of the week.  
Finkel walked in to find his lover smoking and annoyed by how the day went.  
"How was work?" Klaus asked, tapping his foot on the floor.  
"Terrible I don't think I got a break"  
"Same" Klaus sighed "I thought I'd get more breaks and be able to see you more"  
"You can't expect much out of working in different places" Finkel replied as he flopped down beside the brunette, snuggling into him. "I'm exhausted"  
Klaus practically melted at this sight, he thought he'd never actually get to see.  
The blond noticed Klaus's silence "You good?"  
"You're so cute, " Klaus said as Finkel turned and kissed him.  
"How about I get a shower or we get a shower and then we have some nice cuddle time?" Finkel suggested  
"Sounds lovely" Klaus kissed Finkel's forehead as the blond took his hand and led him upstairs.  
Soon enough the two were in the shower and Klaus was running his hands through Finkel's hair. This time they were planning on getting in and out as soon as they could, tonight they were going to relax.  
Finkel had simply thrown on a pair of boxers and an oversized sweater while Klaus wore his tank top and shorts.  
They made it downstairs in no time and we're cuddled up together on the sofa.  
"Is that mine?" Klaus asked, referring to the sweater.  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
"No, you look great in it," Klaus grinned.  
Finkel kissed Klaus "I look great in anything"  
"That's true, especially if it's mine" Klaus said as he kissed the blond back.  
There were a few quick kisses between the two before Finkel turned around and was face to face with the brunette.  
Klaus kissed down the blond's neck, leaving a mark or two as he went.  
Finkel giggled, somehow he wasn't turned on but at this moment he was enjoying it in a different way. Normally moments like this would turn into a wild night, but this felt different to the blond it felt calming per say.  
"Finkie" Klaus murmured  
"Hm?"  
"Your spacing off, whatcha thinking about?"  
"How calming this is," Finkel said as the brunette lifted his head up so they made eye contact.  
Klaus ran his hands down Finkel's sides "I'm surprised your relaxed, normally your begging for something"  
Finkel's face turned a deep shade of red. "You had to say it"  
"I can't pass it up" Klaus chuckled "Your so fun to tease"  
"Not in bed" Finkel winked  
"I walked into that one" The brunette grinned as he kissed Finkel passionately.  
"You're not the only one who can make a joke, " Finkel giggled as he kissed back.  
"I see that"  
"I'm so glad that we're on our own now it's better than being constantly worried about being caught" Finkel said  
"Totally better" Klaus smiled "I get to spend time with you and no worries"  
Finkel kissed him once more "Plus I love getting to cuddle you"  
"Your great at that, your also great at driving me crazy"  
"In a good way?" The blond asked  
"Of course"  
The two shared quick kisses for a moment before pulling back.  
"This is better than breaks I normally get" Finkel said "Still wish you were there"  
"Yeah but you know how much work we'd get done if we were together all day" Klaus replied  
"Basically none" Finkel grinned before adding "Have you started making the outfits?"  
"I've started your dress but if you want to you can start making the strawberries and flowers" Klaus suggested  
"Alright then" Finkel said "Maybe it'll be relaxing"  
"Probably not, I'd get up but I'm comfy"  
"Tomorrow then?"  
"If we're up for it sure" Klaus smiled  
"Can I ruin this relaxation time?" Finkel asked  
"How?"  
"Are you up for a little something?"  
"I guess" Klaus shrugged.  
"I don't want to force you"  
"I thought you suggested this relaxing night?" Klaus commented  
"I did but now I feel like ruining it" Finkel replied  
"If that's what you want I'm fine with it" Klaus said  
A small smile appeared on the blond's face as he leaned in and kissed Klaus. "Don't worry it won't be much i just need to relieve a little stress"  
Klaus grinned "Well if you say so alright then"  
Finkel leaned in and took control this time. He bit down on the brunette's bottom lip and quickly slid his tongue in.  
***  
The two actually stayed on the couch this time, they didn't go far but still enjoyed it. Klaus was actually enjoying the fact that Finkel took control, it was a switch he was fine with.  
"Well.. " Klaus panted "That was fun"  
"Yeah, but now we have a little mess" Finkel sighed  
"It's fine hun" Klaus kissed the blond's forehead "I enjoyed it so it's worth it"  
Finkel nuzzled his face into Klaus's neck.  
"Finkie can I get up for a moment? " Klaus asked  
Finkel sat up "Fine" he frowned  
Klaus ran a hand through Finkel's hair "'I'll be back in a moment"  
Finkel sat there and looked down at his white, sticky coated stomach. He looked up as a towel was thrown at him. "Thanks" he murmured.  
Klaus sat back down as Finkel cleaned up.  
"At least it got on us and not the couch" Finkel said  
"Either way I wouldn't care" Klaus shrugged as he took the towel from Finkel.  
They sat there for a moment in silence.  
"Want a beer?" Klaus asked  
"No"  
"Suit yourself" Klaus got up and walked off to the kitchen, coming back with a beer. He sat back down and chugged it.  
Finkel rested against the couch, and tilted his head back. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a breath.  
"You good?" Klaus asked  
"Yeah, I'm just half here right now" Finkel replied "Not stressed though so that's good"  
"I'm not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow" Klaus sighed  
"Neither am I, but just remember if we can both survive through the day we get outfit time" Finkel smiled  
"I miss being able to work on them throughout the day and basically have a lot of free time" Klaus frowned  
"I do too, but we finally have a life without worries of being bombed or dying in general" Finkel replied "Just look on the bright side"  
"I wish I could do that, but you know with me it's almost impossible" Klaus said  
"I guess I'll have to change that"  
"And what's your plan?"  
"Not sure but I'll figure out one," Finkel said optimistically.  
"You know you've been optimistic ever since we got out of the camp" Klaus noted  
"Well I've been looking towards good things because I'm hopeful that our future will turn out great" Finkel smiled "I want to keep it that way. I'm still hoping our little future talk will come true and we'll have an actual family"  
Klaus grinned before taking a sip "Hopefully, if I'm honest I've always wanted a dog so maybe that'll come true"  
Finkel sat back up "We can be dog dads!" he said enthusiastically.  
Klaus looked over and melted at seeing the blond smiling and excited once again. "Yeah.. "  
Finkel looked over at Klaus who was stuck in a staring trance. "Honey your staring"  
Klaus snapped out of it "Sorry you just look so happy. I don't remember the last time I saw you this happy"  
Finkel thought "The field.. "  
"You really want to go back don't you?" Klaus asked  
"Yeah, if we ever can" Finkel replied with a small frown  
"I think we can, nothing's stopping us" Klaus said "See it's my turn to be optimistic"  
"I guess so, of course if we ever go back I want another flower crown" Finkel said.  
"To go with the dress?"  
"Yes, First we finish the dress and your outfit, Second we go back go the field" Finkel's smile returned.  
"Sounds nice.. You think it'll happen this month?" Klaus asked  
"Maybe I hope so" Finkel replied "I want to do it sometime soon at least"  
"While we're back in town we could possibly visit Jojo" Klaus suggested  
"I forgot to say that Irene wants to bring Roderich over sometime, not sure when though" Finkel said  
"Well anytime we're not working or busy is fine with me" Klaus replied  
"This weekend?"  
"Sure I don't mind having him over" Klaus grinned "He's a good kid and his little sister too"  
"He doesn't really like her, he's complained to me before that all she does is cry and I just told him Your sister's a baby she isn't going to do much of anything else" Finkel said "Though I think she's absolutely adorable"  
"Is Irene's husband ever around?" Klaus asked "I wanted to ask before but it wasn't the right time"  
"Well her husband is.. Dead but she doesn't have the heart to explain that to Roderich so her excuse is that he's just off and will be back sometime. She's not exactly sure how long she'll be able to keep that excuse up her son's way too smart for his own good." Finkel paused "Anyways she's planning to fess up at some point but of course when he's older"  
Klaus sighed "I thought that's what happened but I didn't want to say anything to her, it must be hard"  
"Well she's been managing so far though if couldn't tell when we visited she's pretty tired" Finkel replied  
"Of course she is, she's got that smart kid and a baby, a job too" Klaus said "Does anyone watch over the kids?"  
"Eh, that I'm not sure about I think so but I don't really know" Finkel shrugged  
***  
The day had crept by slowly and the two were glad to get home.  
Once the blond walked in he immediately went to the basement, he was determined to create his dress or at least help with it. The only probably was that Klaus wasn't going to be home for at least half an hour, so he had time for himself.  
Finkel thought for a moment before remembering he could go call his sister. He ran back up the stairs and straight to the phone, quickly dialing the number and then waiting.  
"Hello?" he heard on the other line.  
"Hey sis!"  
"Oh, Finkel it's you. How have you been?"  
"Good, look I'm going to get straight to the point so you can get back to whatever you're doing" Finkel started "Since you suggested coming over soon how about this weekend?"  
"Sure, that's fine with me" Irene said "Roderich has been bugging me nonstop to bring him over"  
"He really wants to see me then?" Finkel grinned  
"Of course" She seemed to get quieter "He sees you like a father to him if I'm honest"  
"He does?"  
"Totally I think he'd like your stories, if your willing to tell him"  
"I think Klaus might tell him something" Finkel replied "Well I should get going, we can talk over the weekend anyways"  
"Alright then bye Finkel" Irene said  
"Bye" Finkel hung up and walked back down to the basement. He was content with waiting at first but then he got bored, the phone call was short and barely any time had passed.  
Most of his time he spent waiting for Klaus was just either spacing out, or over thinking.  
Klaus finally walked down the stairs "Sorry to make you wait" he said as he sat his things down and sat at his desk. "So are you ready to help me out?"  
"Of course" Finkel sat down beside the brunette "By the way I called my sister to tell her and she's fine with this weekend"  
"Alright then" Klaus replied and he sat a large piece of light pink cloth on the table.  
He handed a box full of different colored cloths to Finkel. "Alright figure out how your going to make the little strawberries and flowers while I start the dress"  
Finkel nodded as he sorted through the box, pulling out a few colors he was happy with. He then patted Klaus on the shoulder "Do you think this would go together well?"  
"Whatever makes you happy dear" Klaus didn't look up.  
"Klaus I'm serious I want this to look nice" Finkel said  
Klaus looked up "I thought it was your dress"  
"Yes it is, but you're better at colors than me, now which ones look nice?" Finkel asked, holding up colors.  
"Well I think maybe blue because you'll have red on it and those two look good together normally" Klaus suggested  
"Hm, I guess it'll work" Finkel smiled  
"If you don't like it don't blame me" Klaus murmured as he turned his attention back to the dress.  
"I'm pretty sure it'll look nice," Finkel replied as he started mixing and matching colors.  
Klaus kept his focus on making the dress the way his lover wanted, wavy and in some way elegant.  
Finkel had gotten distracted by watching Klaus.  
Klaus felt like he was being watched and turned to Finkel. "Aren't you supposed to be helping out or what?"  
Finkel blushed "Sorry, it's just interesting to watch you in general"  
Klaus chuckled "I didn't think it would be, but could you please get back to your little thing. If you want this to be done quick I suggested you help out"  
"Fine" Finkel pouted "I like watching you though"  
Klaus turned back to the dress once more "I know but if you complete or at least get something done then you can space off and watch me"  
Finkel smiled "Alright then I'll get to work"  
***  
It was later at night when Klaus realized they had been working for a while.  
"Finkel, I think we should stop here," He said, turning to the blond who was half asleep right there.  
"Alright, can you carry me upstairs bitte?" Finkel asked  
Klaus grinned and got up "I guess I could, or of course I could make you walk"  
"I don't feel like walking," Finkel complained as he was picked up bridal style.  
"I swear you can be a five year old sometimes" Klaus started walking up the stairs.  
"Is that a big deal?"  
"I guess not" Klaus shrugged as he walked through the living room and then back up another set of stairs to the bedroom.  
Finkel was already starting to fall asleep in the brunette's arms.  
"He's that tired?.. " Klaus murmured as he sat him on the bed. Before he walked away Finkel said something.  
"Are you going to lay down with me?"  
"In a few, I need to do something first" Klaus replied as he walked into the bathroom.  
Finkel got under the covers and had a small smile on his face. In no time he fell asleep.  
Klaus snuck back in a few moments later and laid down beside his lover, pulling him close and kissing his forehead before he fell asleep.  
***  
The weekend came sooner than they thought. Finkel was running around cleaning up and panicking.  
"Finkel your own sister is coming over. Why are you so frantic?" Klaus asked  
"Because I want this place to look nice for once, I know she really wouldn't care but she has kids and I don't trust the little one with random things on the floor" Finkel explained.  
"I see" Klaus was relaxing at the moment, watching the blond clean around frantically.  
Finkel stopped when he heard a knock at the door and raced over. "Irene!" He hugged her.  
Roderich was jumping up and down with excitement before he wrapped his arms around Finkel's waist. "Uncle Finkel!"  
Finkel bent down "Hello Roderich" he smiled. He took the little boy's hand and walked inside.  
Klaus waved to Irene before the boy ran over to him.  
"Hello Finkel's friend!"  
"Uh, technically I'm your uncle" Klaus replied.  
Roderich raised a brow confused at first but then shrugged it off. "Alright uncle Klaus!" he sat down for a moment before asking "Mom said you have war stories, would you be willing to tell me some?"  
"Hm, I guess I could for you," Klaus said and Roderich smiled.  
Finkel, Irene, and the little one were in the kitchen sitting around talking. The blond was holding the little one, rocking her back and forth. "She's so cute!"  
"I'm glad you like her" Irene sighed "She's been keeping me up recently, I need constant naps"  
"Well I could watch her sometime if you need a break"  
"Really..?" Irene asked "You'd be up for it?"  
"Yeah, Klaus wouldn't mind hell he loves her" Finkel replied  
"Have you two ever thought of starting a family..?" Irene questioned.  
"Yeah we've thought of it and we have an idea" Finkel said "Hopefully it'll happen"  
"I hope the best for you two" Irene crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She could hear her son chatting away "What is he talking about now?"  
"Most likely war stories and if not that then I don't know" Finkel shrugged.  
Irene snuck around and glanced into the living room, listening in. "War stories" she murmured before turning back to the blond "Well at least your husband is keeping him busy I can't get him to shut up since I'm the only one he can have a real conversation with"  
"That's good for you at least, you get a break" Finkel said "Me and Klaus can't shut up half the time so it's good he's talking to other people"  
Irene nodded "So how's work?"  
"Boring and I come home tired as usual" Finkel sighed  
"Also got any coffee? I want to stay awake" Irene asked  
"Yeah, hold on" Finkel handed the baby over to her while he rummaged through the cabinets. "Alright let me make this real quick"  
Irene glanced over the side again, watching her son talk nonstop to Klaus.  
"I heard Russia is cold like -40 cold, is it really that cold?" Roderich asked  
"Hell yeah, I about froze out there" Klaus replied "Hated it"  
Irene smiled before she reverted her attention to Finkel who was calling for her.  
"It's done," he said as he sat the mug down and took the baby from her.  
Irene sipped it "Seems like those two are getting along"  
"That might be a good thing" Finkel said, he looked down at the little one in his arms and smiled. "She's too cute I swear and she definitely looks like you"  
"Is that good?" Irene chuckled  
"Yeah, hopefully she'll have your smarts" Finkel laughed  
Roderich ran in with Klaus trailing behind. "Mom, Mom! Uncle Klaus told me awesome war stories!" he cheered  
"Is that so?" Irene asked looking over at Klaus, who looked away with a light blush on his face.  
"Yeah, they're really cool!" Roderich said "I think he's been through a lot"  
"Definitely" Irene gave Klaus a small smile.  
Klaus wasn't used to people bragging about his accomplishments or anything he had done in general. He felt a bit weird about it all but Roderich was stoked about it so he was fine with it.  
Roderich turned to the blond "So uncle Finkel were you with uncle Klaus the entire time?"  
"Actually yes I was his sub officer through it all" Finkel smiled  
"Cool! So you two worked together that must have been fun"  
"You could say it was" Finkel replied  
Roderich was excited to finally hear war stories, all he knew is that his father was still off somewhere for a while.  
"So, what shall we do since we've all been standing around talking. Anyone want to actually do something?" Finkel asked  
"Sure, how is it outside?" Klaus asked  
"It's actually nice out, we should go out for a bit" Irene replied "It'd be nice for Roderich to spend some time outside"  
Roderich got excited "Outside yay!" he took Klaus by the hand and practically rushed out the door.  
Finkel and Irene walked behind laughing as Klaus was dragged along with Roderich.  
"Let's play!" He yelled  
"Alright what shall we play?" Klaus asked as he was led into the grass.  
"Um, well we could stare at the sky and guess cloud shapes" Roderich suggested.  
"Alright let's do it" Klaus smiled as he laid down beside Roderich who was already pointing out cloud shapes.  
Irene and Finkel sat on the porch, talking once more and watching the baby.  
"I think Roderich is growing attached, I don't think Klaus will get a break" Irene giggled.  
"He'll probably complain when you guys have to go" Finkel said "I mean if you took me away from him I'd cry, cause he's hot"  
This made Irene laugh "Of course he is to you, your married"  
"Are you surprised by the things I say?" Finkel asked  
"Actually no, but I haven't been around you in what seems like forever so I'm not exactly used to the way you talk. You've changed brother" Irene replied  
"Oh, well I do say a lot of weird things I guess" Finkel blushed  
"No no what I mean is that just you making little comments about your husband I guess shows how much you really love him" Irene said "It's good that you two have a great relationship! I wouldn't want my little brother to be in a bad situation"  
"How was you and your husband's relationship..? If you don't mind me asking of course" Finkel asked  
"Well we were close before but of course throughout the war our relationship went long distance and I rarely got a letter. If this damn war wouldn't have started then he'd still be here and I'd be in a great relationship" Irene signed "Sorry to rant but I wish for my husband back.."  
"It must be hard not having him around.." Finkel frowned, the conversation turned in a way the blond wasn't up for  
"It's a pain.. "  
"Can we change the subject I don't want to get you all worked up" Finkel said  
"Alright then" Irene said as she watched her son laughing in the grass and pointing to the sky. She was smiling knowing her son was happy was what kept her happy overall.  
***  
The sun had started to set, Irene stayed around for dinner and then she decided they would leave.  
"Well brother it was great seeing you again" Irene smiled as she stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah well call if you need anything" Finkel said  
"Alright then"  
Roderich ran up to Klaus and hugged him "I can't wait to hang out again sometime!"  
"Same kid" Klaus smiled and Roderich let go to follow his mom.  
Finkel waved to Irene before they took off, he shut the door with a small smile. "Seems like you've got a fan"  
Klaus was already flopped down on the couch. "I see"  
Finkel was standing in front of the brunette, he bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Tired?"  
"Yes, that kid did not shut up" Klaus said "I'm fine with having someone to talk to but Jesus"  
"He's a bit of a handful right?"  
"Yeah I wonder how Irene deals with him" Klaus sighed  
"She does it all the time she's probably used to it" Finkel shrugged  
"Wonder how she keeps her sanity" Klaus mumbled  
"I never figured that out" Finkel sat down beside him. "Want anything?.. "  
"To drink?"  
Finkel nodded  
"Nah I don't feel like drinking tonight, I already have a headache" Klaus groaned  
"Get used to it everytime Irene brings over her kids you'll probably get one" Finkel said "I guess it's practice if we ever have a family of our own"  
"And a dog" Klaus added  
"And a dog of course" Finkel grinned "Well don't worry I can stay quiet for you"  
"You don't have to but if you want to go ahead" Klaus said  
Finkel rested his head against the brunette's shoulder "I'm not up for talking a bunch I had a lengthy conversation with my sister, and I got to hold her baby so I guess it was worth it"  
"You like her little one don't you?"  
"Of course she's adorable" Finkel said "It's so cute hold her I mean her laugh just makes me melt"  
Klaus smiled "If we have a family at any point I think you'd be motherly as all hell"  
"Of course I am" Finkel giggled "I spent a lot of my time with my mother and sister of course so I picked up motherly habits"  
"At least someone here has sense then" Klaus replied  
"You have sense you just don't feel like using it all the time"  
"In war yes around some people no, simple as that"  
"Alright then"  
It was silent for a few moments as the two relaxed.  
"I might head up early" Klaus admitted as he got up  
"Fine with me" Finkel followed him upstairs.  
While Klaus went to the bathroom and then to bed, Finkel however decided to stare out the window for a while. He stared at the stars and the moon, it was calming for him.  
Klaus was sitting up, the blond had no idea he was still up. He was enjoying seeing his lover in the moonlight.  
Finkel turned around to finally call it a night. "Klaus, you're still up?"  
"Yeah sorry if I startled you in any way. You look good in the moonlight" Klaus replied as he laid back.  
Finkel crawled into bed beside him and snuggled into his side. "Thanks, it's peaceful out"  
"Guess we'll sleep great tonight"  
"Totally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter!  
> I decided to add more Roderich because I think he might tie into the story later on if my plan stays the same.  
> Hope this was gut! :]


	3. Life's Pretty Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

The next weeks went by slowly but they continued to work on their outfits.  
Klaus was keeping his promise to Finkel, saying they would go back to the field in their outfits. "Finkel can you stay focused for even a few seconds?"  
"Hm" Finkel looked up "Sorry I'm tired"  
"Why don't you go take a nap then?" Klaus suggested  
"I wanna help though" Finkel frowned  
"You can help when your not sitting here falling asleep" Klaus said "Now go take a nap"  
"Fine" Finkel rolled his eyes and got up.  
Klaus stopped what he was doing and got up "Want me to go with?"  
"Yes!"  
They went upstairs and flopped down on the couch, Finkel wrapped his arms around the brunette and laid his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
Klaus laid his head back and relaxed, he didn't realize how tired he actually was. He looked down for a moment, seeing the blond was already asleep. Now he wondered if everytime he spaced out if Finkel was actually tired.  
Finkel stirred a bit, before relaxing once more.  
Klaus stared at the ceiling for a bit before he fell asleep.  
***  
Finkel woke up to find Klaus gone, he sat up and stretched. He got up and searched around, finding no sign of his lover.  
Klaus was sitting on the steps of the porch, smoking. He stared up at the stars with a small smile before hearing the door creak open.  
"Klaus?"  
"Hm" The brunette turned around.  
Finkel sat behind him and placed his hands on Klaus's chest. "I've been looking for you"  
"You miss me though I went out not long ago" Klaus asked  
"No I just like snuggling you" Finkel said  
Klaus chuckled "Your just a love bug I swear"  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
"No not at all" Klaus took one of his hands and held Finkels, as he threw down and stepped on his cigarette.  
"Well since we finally have peace I get you to myself all the time" Finkel grinned.  
"Not all the time but most of the time" Klaus corrected him.  
"Most of the time is good enough for me"  
***  
Another few weeks passed and Finkel's dress was done, Klaus was halfway done with his.  
Finkel was wearing his dress and running around the house testing it out.  
Klaus sat on the counter and watched. "Looking good"  
"I love this so much!" Finkel was jumping up and down.  
Klaus smiled "Glad you like it"  
"I can't wait to go back and see all the flowers" Finkel was ecstatic about it all.  
"Yeah that'll happen whenever I finish my outfit" Klaus replied  
"Maybe soon?" Finkel was hopeful.  
"For you, most likely" Klaus hopped off the counter and took Finkel's hand, spinning him around.  
Finkel giggled "Are we gonna dance now?"  
"Sure" Klaus spun the blond around again.  
After a few more spins Finkel looked Klaus dead in the eyes. "Wanna fuck me in this dress"  
"Are you serious?" Klaus raised a brow.  
"If your up for it, yes"  
Klaus paused "Maybe.. "  
"Please"  
"I said maybe.. " Klaus repeated, thinking. "Fine but later first I want to go outside"  
Finkel frowned "Fine"  
Klaus headed for the door and outside, it was sunny and actually warm. "See it's nice out here"  
"We could be doing something else nice" Finkel was now pouting.  
"Well only be out here for a bit then we can go back in and do what you wanted to do" Klaus said as he walked down the stairs, this time they were in the backyard.  
Finkel followed behind, his mood was improving when looking down and seeing his dress flowing in the light breeze.  
Klaus turned around and smiled "You look like you could be in a movie"  
A smile was now plastered on Finkel's face. "Guess I'm a movie star now"  
"You'd definitely make the movie ten times better"  
Finkel spun around in the breeze "Tonight I feel like watching the sunset for once.. I know that came out of nowhere"  
"That'd be fine with me but if you want to our little fun will have to wait" Klaus said  
"Alright then I guess I can wait" Finkel sighed dramatically.  
Klaus picked up the blond bridal style, and gave him a quick kiss on the neck. "Watching the sunset it is then, where do you wanna sit?"  
"Anywhere is fine as long as I can sit on your lap" Finkel replied  
Klaus went over to the porch and sat on the railing.  
Finkel was swinging his legs, occasionally hitting the brunette.  
They talked for a few until the sun really began to set, and then of course they became lovey dovey.  
Klaus's lips trailed down the blond's neck once more and Finkel was in a fit of laughter. The brunette was confused for a moment. He thought something like this would be more of a turn on, but then again he liked to see the child-like side of Finkel.  
Finkel glanced over watching the sun go down, he seemed to get lost in it and before he knew it the sun was almost all the way down.  
"Finkie, want to go in now?" Klaus asked, running a hand over Finkel's thigh.  
"I want to stay out here for a bit more" Finkel said "I've honestly lost my lust for tonight of course unless you can bring it back" he looked up at the now appearing stars.  
Klaus then moved his hand onto the railing, and looked up.  
"It's so peaceful out," Finkel murmured.  
They were silent for a bit, the crickets were about the only thing heard.  
It took Klaus a few moments to realize Finkel had fallen asleep. He hopped off the railing and carried him inside.  
***  
Within the week Klaus had quickly put together his outfit. Of course with this Finkel was overjoyed.  
"Does this mean we can go back to the field?!" Finkel asked, practically bouncing off the walls.  
"Yes it does, but first just remember that it might not be in great shape" Klaus replied with a small sigh.  
A small frown appeared on Finkel's face "Alright then"  
"Don't get sad so soon it might be fine" Klaus said "Your supposed to be the hopeful one here"  
Finkel grinned and gave Klaus a small peck on the lips "Whatever you say hun"  
They shared a few quick kisses, before the moment seemed to grow sour. Finkel was a bit off and Klaus knew it.  
"Anything wrong?" Klaus asked  
"No, it's nothing" Finkel was avoiding any eye contact.  
"Somethings wrong, Finkie I can tell, fess up" Klaus crossed his arms.  
"Fine" Finkel huffed "What if we go back and the fields destroyed, Jojo's gone and hope is lost?"  
Klaus's expression immediately turned to worry "Now why are you thinking this?"  
"I don't know I just thought it out of nowhere" Finkel replied  
"Well whatever is making you think this stop it" Klaus pulled the blond close and kissed him "I want my positive and adorable husband back"  
Finkel started smiling once more "Okay then it'll happen"  
***  
Klaus found himself once more passed out, since he took the time to finish his outfit he was constantly tired.  
Finkel of course was his normal bouncy self, he couldn't wait to go back though bringing back some memories made him sad. Though in reality he was somewhat against going back he kept his hope up for Klaus. He was sitting across the room glancing over at his sleeping lover with a small smile.  
Klaus opened his eyes, surprising Finkel who looked away blushing. He chuckled "Do I look so great sleeping that you have to stare?"  
"You look peaceful for once is all I'm saying" Finkel was now looking off at the outdoors, it was raining once more. "Why does it have to be so shitty out?" he mumbled.  
Klaus stretched "Get used to it"  
"I honestly thought living here would mean more sun and actually nice weather, guess I was wrong" Finkel sighed.  
"At least it isn't snowing"  
"Thank gott for that" Finkel said "Though I do like snow"  
"I hate it I'd rather stay inside all day and cuddle with you" Klaus replied  
"How sweet, but we do that almost all the time now" Finkel got up and walked over to the window "I know something we can do today"  
"What?"  
"Go outside"  
"No"  
Finkel frowned "Why not?"  
"Cause I don't feel like getting soaked for no real reason" Klaus rolled his eyes  
"Please! I promise it'll be fun" Finkel made a face the brunette couldn't resist.  
"Fine"  
Finkel hopped "Yes!" he basically ran outside not caring about what he was wearing.  
Klaus merely stood on the porch, leaning against the rail he watched Finkel run around excitedly in the rain. Everything was fine till he could see the outline of the blond thanks to his clothes sticking to him.  
"Klaus come out here!" Finkel called  
"No I'm good" Klaus's face turned red and he could feel his pants slowly getting tighter.  
Finkel ran up on the porch "Please"  
"I'm good up here Finkie go have fun" Klaus glanced over.  
"It'd be better with you"  
"Yeah, no go have fun yourself" Klaus replied and he looked back out.  
Finkel of course was feeling motivated and wrapped his arms around the brunette "Cmon"  
"Finkie" Klaus was trying to get his mind straight and Finkel was making it impossible.  
"No buts K we are going to play in the rain" Finkel was on the verge of just dragging him.  
Klaus sighed "Fine"  
Finkel squeaked "Yes, Let's go!"  
Klaus was definitely not in the right mind and he suppressed his thoughts the best he could not to ruin this moment, yet of course that failed.  
"Um.. Klaus" Finkel's face was turning a shade of red.  
"Yeah I know" Klaus looked away  
"What do you want to do..?"  
"Because you want to play in the rain stay here, I'll be back" Klaus said  
Finkel just stood there as the brunette went inside. Instead of playing in the rain he hopped up on the rail and finally felt the slight breeze. He thought about going inside but he just sat there staring out and then spacing out. He didn't know how much time had passed but then Klaus was back.  
"You want to go back inside?" Klaus asked  
Finkel was startled for a moment then nodded and hopped off the railing. He spirited upstairs "I'm freezing!"  
Klaus laughed "This is why I didn't want to go in the rain"  
"I thought it'd be fun not make me freeze!" Finkel slammed the door.  
Klaus just shook his head with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -These first three chapters are mainly just a bit of filler merely to show off a bit of how their lives are now. The next chapter will get into the story I've had planned.  
> -The outfits they keep talking about are that strawberry dress people talk about all the time and K's well it's hard to explain because I made it up.  
> -I finally might have a little oneshot/au thing up at some point I'm working on a few currently.  
> Hope y'all are enjoying the story, sorry for the long note


	4. Something Bad, Something Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter :)

The Day had finally come and Finkel was jumping with joy in his dress.  
Klaus took his hand and they were currently walking down a familiar path, hoping what was at the end was worth it.  
Finkel immediately frowned at what he saw, trees were down and the flowers were everywhere, the place looked abandoned. "Klaus.. "  
Klaus looked over at the blond who was in tears, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug.  
Finkel sobbed uncontrollably "I-I was looking forward to this"  
"I know you were Finkie I know but do you expect anything..? There was a war and barely anything survives in war" Klaus said, trying to calm down his lover.  
"Yeah, but.. " Finkel stopped for a moment, his emotions were all over the place.  
"Finkie just relax" Klaus ran his hand in circles on the blond's back.  
"I can't Klaus not after seeing this place all fucked up" Finkel cried "I actually had hope we'd show up and it'd all be fine, I guess I was just fucking stupid"  
"Finkie your not stupid"  
"Clearly I fucking am!" Finkel yelled  
"Finkel.. "  
The blond just stomped and ran off "Leave me alone!"  
Klaus sighed, it was supposed to be a fun relaxing day and now it had all gone downhill.  
Not everything was down, it was just a big mess.  
Finkel sat in a patch of remaining flowers and sobbed. Since it had recently rained, his white boots were now splotched with mud.  
Klaus was about to walk over but he decided it was best to let his lover calm down. He leaned against one of the remaining trees and sighed. He knew it might come to this and he hated seeing Finkel sad. He took a breath, walked over, and crouched down beside the blond.  
Finkel looked over "What.. "  
"Finkie just calm down for a moment" Klaus said "If your so upset you know we can just make our own version of this in our backyard"  
"We can..?" Finkel wiped his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.  
"Of course" Klaus stood up and scooped Finkel up "Your muddy silly"  
Finkel looked down at his boots "Oh, well I can clean them"  
"Alright, now what's next on the list?" Klaus asked.  
"Can we go visit Jojo?"  
"Sure" Klaus carried Finkel back to the path and sat him down. "Los gehts"  
***  
After the disappointing flower field Finkel was hopeful about this.  
"Pretty sure he's still there but I'm not sure" Klaus replied as they walked up to the house.  
Finkel stood behind anxiously as Klaus knocked.  
It was a few moments later and the door opened, surprisingly Jojo was standing there.  
Finkel started jumping up and down with delight. "Finally something has gone right!"  
Klaus smiled "Hey Kid"  
Jojo was bewildered "Captain K?"  
"Jojo I'm not a captain anymore just call me K" Klaus replied  
Elsa appeared beside Jojo "Who's here?"  
"Captain K and Finkel" Jojo smiled  
"Jojo, I'm not a captain anymore,remember" Klaus reminded him.  
"Right.. Right" Jojo murmured.  
Elsa looked somewhat skeptical "So why are you two here exactly?"  
Jojo interrupted her "Most importantly where have you been?"  
"Well it's a long story" Klaus said  
"Can you tell me please?!" Jojo asked  
"Yeah, but it'd be better if we go inside" Klaus suggested  
"Alright!" Jojo ran inside, Elsa stood by the door as the two walked in.  
"Haven't done much with the place have you?" Klaus remarked  
"What is there to do?" Elsa said as she shut the door.  
Klaus shrugged.  
Jojo ran into the living room and quickly sat down. "Tell me tell me!"  
Klaus sat down, Finkel beside him.  
Elsa simply sat on the rug.  
"So basically all this time we've been in a prisoner camp" Klaus started "It wasn't super bad, definitely could have been worse. Mainly everyone was drunk all the time and talking over war"  
"Sounds depressing" Jojo frowned  
"It was but there were some fun times and a lot of us got blackout drunk" Klaus snickered and Finkel playfully hit him on the arm "Hey!"  
Finkel giggled.  
"Back to the subject, stop being so lovey it's ew!" Jojo whined  
"Jojo in all honesty not much went on, we were mainly bored out of our minds" Klaus replied  
"There's gotta be something good!" Jojo said  
"Well let's just say I spent a lot of time with Finkel" Klaus winked and Finkel blushed.  
Jojo raised an eyebrow "Alright then.. On another subject did you guys make your outfits?"  
"Of course" Klaus grinned  
"Awesome, you think you could make me something that cool?" Jojo asked  
"If you have a design in mind I bet I could make it happen"  
Jojo was filled with excitement "'I'll have to think of one and draw it, I'll start now" he ran off to his room to get his drawing supplies.  
Elsa remained silent, more like spaced out until Jojo ran back in.  
"So I need to brainstorm some things first then I'll get back to you" Jojo smiled  
"Okay then" Klaus looked over at Finkel who grabbed his hand and simply held onto it. "You good?" He murmured.  
Finkel nodded and glanced over at Jojo before giving Klaus a quick kiss. "Ich liebe dich"  
"Ew, I can still hear you guys!" Jojo whined  
"Sensitive much?" Klaus returned the blond's kiss.  
Finkel grinned "Jojo someday you'll find the right person and then you'll be all lovey dovey"  
Jojo shook his head "Yeah no"  
Klaus smirked "Say no all you want it'll probably happen" he looked over to see Elsa had left.  
Finkel was spacing in, out staring out the window now. "Do you ever go outside anymore?"  
"Yeah but not like I did" Jojo said he frowned while trying to erase something. "This looks like trash!"  
"Look kid it doesn't have to be perfect I don't really care what your art skills are as long as I can tell we're your going" Klaus said  
"I want it to look like one of your drawings" Jojo sighed  
"You really liked those silly doodles?"  
"Yeah I thought they were cool" Jojo admitted.  
A light blush appeared on Klaus's face "You did?"  
"Of course, what happened to them by the way?" Jojo asked  
"Well we had to scrap them, they got fucked up and plus we got new outfits in the camp" Klaus explained.  
"Language hun" Finkel murmured  
"'It's fine Finkie I'm pretty sure he's said something's before" Klaus replied  
"Yeah but don't be a bad influence"  
"I won't, Jojo am I a bad influence?" Klaus asked  
"Not that I know of" Jojo shrugged  
"See its fine"  
"Whatever you say" Finkel playfully rolled his eyes. "I won't say a word if he picks up on any of your habits"  
"Yeah right" Klaus scoffed "So kid how's it going with just you two, any problems?"  
"No not many really, Elsa got a job" Jojo replied "So most of the time it's just me here"  
"Do you even do anything most of the day?" Klaus asked  
"Not much I draw and mainly wait for her to get home" Jojo said "Since the war ended I haven't had too much to do but now I don't have the fear of the stupid Soviets"  
"Yeah that's been great, you know they're on the west side right?"  
"They are?"  
"Mhm they took over the east and Americans took here" Klaus explained  
"Oh" Was all Jojo said  
"Are you almost done?"  
"Yeah I need to color a bit more"  
"Alright"  
***  
Klaus and Finkel found themselves stuck there past sundown, Jojo would not stop talking. They both understood how he needed to vent but they were wondering if they should stay the night or leave.  
"Jojo it's getting late" Klaus said  
Jojo glanced at the clock and frowned "Can't you spend the night?"  
They glanced at each other before Klaus answered "Guess we could"  
Jojo smiled widely "Yes!"  
***  
Later that night the two finally laid down after Jojo helped set up a spot in the living room.  
"So you guys all good?" Jojo asked  
"Yes, Jojo now go to bed" Klaus replied as he flopped down.  
Jojo shut off the lights and ran up the stairs.  
Finkel cuddled into the brunette, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his chest.  
Klaus wrapped an arm around him and placed a hand behind his head.  
"This is actually peaceful" Finkel commented as he nuzzled into Klaus's neck, giving him a soft kiss.  
Klaus smiled "Yes it really is, this is how I wish life was everyday"  
"It would be pure bliss, the only problem is that I can't blow you when I want"  
"Yeah, but that's not bad honestly I'd be fine with keeping it all under control" Klaus shrugged it off "Not something we're not used to anyways"  
"You ever think we could take those two in someday?" Finkel asked  
"Maybe it just depends, I think Jojo would be excited but Elsa I'm not sure yet" Klaus replied "I mean we could talk over it tomorrow"  
"Fine by me"  
***  
Klaus woke up to see Jojo sitting there excitedly, and Finkel talking with him. He smiled and sat up.  
Finkel looked over at him "Morning Klaus"  
"Morning K!" Jojo said with a smile.  
"Morning kid" Klaus stretched "How long have you two been up?"  
"Maybe half an hour or an hour I really don't know," Jojo replied with a shrug.  
"You guys hungry?"  
Both nodded.  
"Alright I'll make us food, where's Elsa?" Klaus asked as he got up.  
"Hm, hold on I'm not sure if she's out or if she's just sleeping," Jojo said as he got up and ran up the stairs.  
Finkel glanced over at Klaus "He's real excited to have us here" he murmured  
"I can tell," Klaus said as he pulled out his flask and took a sip.  
"You really brought that with you?"  
"Of course"  
"Have you really been drinking? How much?" Finkel asked  
"Not much, enough to keep me sane and enough to keep me sober, alright" Klaus replied as he put the flask back.  
Jojo ran back down the stairs "She should be down soon, should I ask her what she wants?"  
"Well first off we'll see what you have and go from there" Klaus said as he walked off to the kitchen, Jojo following close behind.  
Finkel stayed where he was and swung his legs in boredom. He looked over seeing Klaus and Jojo running around the kitchen.  
Klaus picked up Jojo so he could reach the cabinets, it was then he realized how fun it might be to have him around. He sat him down and smiled "Alright want to help me out?"  
"Of course!"  
Elsa was now standing at the doorway. "What's going on in here?"  
Jojo turned around "Im helping K make breakfast"  
"And what exactly are you making?"  
"You'll see when it's done" Jojo turned back around and Elsa rolled her eyes, walked off to the living room.  
"Looks like you're having fun" She said as she sat down, startling Finkel.  
"Jesus you scared me" Finkel said  
"Sorry" Elsa looked at him with a small smile "Those two are inseparable"  
"Yeah" Finkel smiled "Well in all honesty after we eat we should all sit down and have a talk"  
Elsa got suspicious "About what?"  
"Well it's good so don't worry" Finkel replied before they heard Jojo yelling.  
"Foods done!"  
Finkel got up "Guess we better go"  
"Yeah"  
They walked in to see Klaus genuinely happy and acting pretty fatherly towards Jojo.  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Finkel asked as he sat down, Elsa sitting across from him.  
"Guess so" Klaus shrugged and looked over at Jojo who was clearly overjoyed with the situation.  
Jojo walked over and sat their plates down, and walked back for his own.  
Soon they all were sitting down eating and talking nonstop.  
Klaus decided it was the right time to ask though he kept getting glances from Finkel "So Jojo I know this is sudden and all but I thought it might be a good time to ask, Is there a possibility you two would like to stay with us?"  
Jojo could not contain his excitement "Yes!" he then looked over at Elsa who was skeptical.  
"I'm not so sure" She noticed Jojo frowning. "What the hell if it makes him happy"  
Jojo sprung up "Yesss!"  
"Well of course it will be a bit but it'll work out" Klaus said  
Finkel sat there with a small smile on his face, though in reality he was overjoyed.  
"I can finally feel like I have a family again" Elsa murmured  
Jojo was on and off reminded of Elsa's family and he had always felt bad. He did feel happy though, seeing a smile on her face. "I guess we can all feel like a family"  
Klaus chuckled "Well just say Finkel takes the motherly role"  
Finkel grinned "Honestly I can't deny it at this point"  
"Wait if we have two dads who is who?" Jojo asked  
Klaus shrugged "Call us what you want I guess"  
"I might call K, Vati K-"  
"Yeah no" Klaus cut him off.  
"Why not?"  
"No just no"  
***  
The next few weeks were chaotic, the two were busy at work and on the weekends helping out Jojo.  
"So when do you think we could finally go over?" Jojo asked  
"Possibly today I'm not sure yet," Klaus sighed as he sat on the outdoor steps.  
Finkel and Elsa were casually talking, while Klaus was stressing and Jojo wouldn't stop asking questions.  
"Finkie do you think these two can go with us today?" Klaus asked  
"Sure I don't see why not, they may as well figure out the house" Finkel shrugged  
"I should probably tell Yorkie all of this, I completely forgot" Jojo said  
"Alright kid, go tell your friend then come back here"  
"Okay" Jojo ran off excitedly.  
"That kid is still around..?" Klaus murmured to himself.  
***  
Jojo returned later after talking with his friend "I have a question before we go"  
"Yes?" Klaus turned to him  
"Can we visit every so often to see Yorkie?"  
"Of course I want you to be able to see your friend. It's shitty when you can't," Klaus replied, "So ready to go now?"  
"Yeah"  
***  
When they finally returned home, Jojo ran around exploring basically everywhere. Elsa simply sat down and waited rather than being nosy.  
"Jojo where'd you go?" Klaus yelled  
Jojo ran back into the main room "Sorry I wanted to explore"  
"Why don't we just show you both to your rooms and the house rather than have your nosy self looking around" Klaus replied with a small annoyed sigh.  
Jojo simply nodded.  
"How about I show them around and you make dinner?" Finkel suggested.  
"Alright go show them around I'll call you guys when it's ready" Klaus said as he walked off into the kitchen.  
"Alright let's go" Finkel started walking off, Jojo right behind him, and Elsa stalking behind. He led Jojo to his room, Elsa's was across from his.  
Jojo ran into his room and jumped on the bed. "This is nice!"  
Elsa had a small smile while looking around hers.  
Finkel stood in the middle watching them both with a smile "I'll give you two a bit to figure out a few things then I'll show you around"  
Within a few moments both were standing outside their rooms. "We're ready," they said.  
Finkel led them around the place, showing off everything before they were called to dinner.  
The plates were already set around and everyone sat down pretty quickly.  
***  
After dinner Klaus was relaxing on the couch while Jojo was ranting on about one thing or another. Finkel was sitting outside while it was still pretty warm, and Elsa was in her room.  
"Look kid I know you're excited but can you please relax?" Klaus glanced over at him.  
"Sorry I just have a lot to say" Jojo replied  
"I know you do, but maybe leave it for tomorrow?"  
"Fine then"  
***  
The next day had come and Jojo was up first, Finkel had to get up to see what he was doing, and Klaus was passed out.  
"Jojo, do you ever relax anymore?" Finkel asked with a small smile as he sipped his coffee.  
"Normally yes recently no I've been very excited" Jojo said as he finally sat down.  
"I get ya"  
Klaus walked down and over to them, he wrapped his arms around Finkel's waist and kissed his neck. "Morning"  
Finkel giggled "Morning"  
Jojo was for once not paying a bit of attention and was staring outside.  
The brunette trailed kisses down his lovers neck, leaving a lighter mark further down.  
Finkel whined "Don't add more of them"  
Jojo looked back over "More of what?"  
"Nothing" The blond blushed.  
Jojo raised his brow, noticing the marks down Finkel's neck. "How'd you get those?"  
Finkel's face turned redder "Um.. "  
Klaus grinned slyly and kissed the blond's neck again.  
"Klaus no!" Finkel complained "There are enough there"  
Jojo was completely confused "K gave those to you?"  
"Basically yes though in a way you probably don't know yet" Finkel replied as Klaus rested his head on his shoulder with a now pleased smile. "Did you ever get the talk?"  
"Hm, what?" Jojo asked.  
"Well I'll explain later" Finkel replied, putting it to the side.  
"Surprised Elsa's not up yet" Klaus said.  
"I'm not, she usually tries to sleep in when she can," Jojo replied while swinging his legs.  
Finkel was silently keeping himself together as Klaus ran his hands over his hips and around that area. "Can you stop before this goes a bit too far?"  
"Aw, you like that?" Klaus teased before moving his hands further up.  
"I mean it this time I'm not corrupting his mind yet" Finkel whined.  
"'I'll do it for you"  
"Yeah, no" Finkel turned around and gave the brunette a quick kiss before breaking from his grasp.  
Klaus frowned but said nothing.  
"Finally you two have stopped being so lovey dovey" Jojo murmured.  
***  
"Hey Klaus can you come here for a second?" Finkel asked  
Klaus walked over to him "What?"  
"I just realized I never explained any of this to Irene" He panicked.  
"Honey I think you'll be fine she seems to understand a lot and if she comes back over sometime Roderich will have someone to hang out with" Klaus replied  
"I guess so it's just all happening so fast and for her it's probably out of nowhere" Finkel said "Like you said though I think she'll be understanding, I'll call her later"  
Klaus kissed him "I have faith in you"  
They looked over to see Jojo standing there "Who's Irene?"  
Finkel sighed "First off your nosy, secondly she's my sister"  
"I didn't know you had a sister"  
"Well now you know, and how long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough" Jojo shrugged.  
***  
Sometime in the next week Finkel explained everything to Irene, who was now excited to bring Roderich over and get a break. Of course this all led to Jojo asking several questions and dragging Elsa out of her room.  
"She'll be over this weekend just so you know" Finkel explained "Of course as you know she's bringing her son Roderich and I think you two will get along great, she's also bringing her little one Manri."  
Jojo was jumping up and down with joy "'I'll have a playmate"  
"Finally I get to relax," Klaus murmured.  
"Hopefully he'll leave me alone" Elsa sighed.  
"I wouldn't bet on it" Finkel replied "He barely left Klaus alone or any of us alone for that matter"  
"Then I can't wait"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was good I'm finally writing what I had planned.  
> I have a few oneshots done so I'll post them at some point :]  
> I'm trying to make this somewhat wholesome bc there isn't a war going on but ofc in real life problems always pop up :/


	5. Play Date

Irene showed up around noon with Jojo running to the door after Finkel.  
"Hey Irene"  
"Hey" She smiled, looking over at Roderich who was staring over at Jojo with a smile. "Go play Rod"  
Roderich ran in and immediately started talking with Jojo.  
"I have good but also in a way possibly bad news at least for me, Manri is starting to learn to walk now" Irene said  
"It's good but I see how it's bad you'll be chasing her and Roderich around" Finkel replied with a giggle "Why don't you come in"  
Irene walked in, spotting the two boys already chatting and messing around.  
Elsa was sitting beside Klaus with her arms folded, they both finally got to relax.  
Irene went over and sat down while Finkel stood to the side and was smiling while looking at Manri.  
The little girl raised her hands up and made little grabbing motions while giggling.  
"Does she know how to say anything?" Finkel asked.  
"A few full words mostly nonsense" Irene replied  
Finkel brought his hand down to her and she grabbed onto one of his fingers. "I must say she has a grip"  
"Yeah sometimes it's hard to get her to let go of things since she is starting to walk like I mentioned I have to baby proof everything all over again" She sighed "Hopefully she's better than Roderich he wouldn't stay out of anything"  
Elsa looked over and watched Manri grab at Finkel's fingers. "She is cute," she murmured.  
Finkel looked over "That's right I haven't introduced you guys, Irene this is Elsa"  
Irene looked over "Pleased to meet you"  
"And you've seen Jojo, he might rant to you later so prepare for that" Finkel said.  
"I'm used to Roderich never shutting up so it's nothing new"  
Jojo and Roderich were now playing war and Klaus was half asleep where he sat.  
"Want to see her attempt to walk?" Irene asked.  
"Sure"  
Irene sat Manri down and held her hands while getting up. "Alright let's see if you can try to walk once more" she said in her motherly voice"  
Instead of even taking a step Manri just sat down and laughed.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to," Finkel shrugged. He glanced over at Klaus and grinned "You awake over there?"  
Klaus jolted "Somewhat"  
Finkel grinned though he was the real reason for his husband's random naps. "If you want to just go nap and if I need you I'll go get you"  
"Fine" Klaus got up and went upstairs.  
Finkel looked back down at Manri who had a smile on her face and was clapping for no real reason. "She's so cute," he murmured.  
Elsa got up and crouched near the kid she held her hand out and Manri grabbed on and giggled with excitement. She blushed lightly and smiled. "How cute" She moved her hand up and Manri seemed to try to stand to reach, finally catching her balance after a few tries.  
"Well I see who she likes," Finkel grinned.  
"At least she'll get up," Irene said as she sat back down.  
Elsa picked her up and sat the girl on her lap, Manri started playing with her hair.  
Finkel sat down and laid against the chair Irene was in. "Are we all tired or is it just me?"  
"No I'm pretty sure we're all tired" Irene said with a small sigh. "I could fall asleep right here"  
"Go ahead we'll watch Manri plus you look like you need it" Finkel said  
Irene exhaled "If you insist"  
Finkel looked back over and Manri who was beginning to fall asleep in Elsa's arms. "Maybe I need a nap too" he murmured, of course he couldn't even shut his eyes before the boys were standing before him.  
"Um were kinda bored" Jojo said  
"Why don't you two talk about your interests or something?" Finkel yawned.  
"We sort of already did that," Roderich said.  
"Then I guess find something to do, Jojo maybe you can show Roderich your room" Finkel was already getting a bit annoyed.  
"Oh right I haven't done that I'm stupid!" Jojo said then motioned Roderich "Los gehts"  
Finkel sighed in relief "Finally they might leave me alone" he closed his eyes and drifted off.  
Meanwhile Elsa watched over Manri while she was asleep, to her it was a bit boring but worth it.  
***  
At some point Irene and Finkel woke up, Klaus was just chilling upstairs at this point and Manri was still sound asleep. Jojo and Roderich were being loud as usual.  
"I'm surprised she's still asleep" Irene commented as she noticed her daughter was still asleep.  
"Well she's still growing so it's normal" Finkel replied "I'm just surprised that Elsa's still awake"  
"She's making me tired" Elsa mumbled.  
"Then sleep hun, I'll watch her after all she's my kid" Irene said  
"No it's fine"  
Irene got up and picked up Manri who somehow didn't even flinch.  
Elsa got up "'I'll be in my room if you need me" she walked to her room "Roderich get out!"  
Roderich ran out "Oh shoot!"  
"Roderich what were you doing in her room?" Irene asked, keeping herself relaxed.  
"Um.. I wanted to see what it was exactly" Roderich murmured.  
"Nosy" Finkel scoffed.  
Jojo walked out "Why'd you go in there? I told you not to"  
"Sorry I was just curious.. " Roderich said  
"Well don't do it again" Jojo replied "Now let's get back to playing"  
In the next few minutes Klaus walked down "The hell happened down here?"  
"Roderich went in Elsa's room" Finkel said "He said he was curious but I have a slight feeling it was on purpose"  
Klaus shrugged it off "Kids curious I was too" he sat down on the floor by the blond.  
"Of course but you also were pretty gay" Finkel chuckled  
"I thought I was a bit bi then clearly I was wrong" Klaus grinned "My first one nighter really showed I was on one side"  
Irene decided to say something "If I'm being honest I tried being with a woman and I really wasn't a huge fan, maybe that's cause I was fond of having kids yet never knowing how much of a hell it would actually be"  
"Personally with Elsa and Jojo so far it's been going well. Maybe it'll get better for you as they get older mainly because they can take care of themselves and aren't as curious about everything as they were" Finkel replied.  
"You guys are lucky you have them and got to skip the whole toddler phase, plus there's two of you I had to raise these two basically on my own" Irene said  
"Not to mention that we took them in after war and you took care of those two during war and with the thought that your husband was dead" Finkel smiled as Klaus laid his head down in his lap.  
"Hi honey" Klaus grinned  
"Hello attention seeker" Finkel chuckled and bent down to kiss him.  
At that moment Manri had woken up "Guys she's awake"  
The blond sat back up "Finally seems like it took forever"  
"Well I got a break so I'm fine with it, I gotta ask what time is it?" Irene asked  
"Um" Finkel glanced at the clock "About five"  
"Five? Well I think we should get going. I want to get home. I know Manri won't last long in the car otherwise" Irene said, getting up.  
"If you have to ill get Roderich" Finkel said and Klaus got off of him. He got up and went over to Jojo's room "Hey Rod your leaving"  
"Aw I wanna stay!" Roderich whined  
"Your mom wants to get going get out here"  
Roderich stopped out to Irene with a pouty face.  
"Don't worry Rod hun, we'll come back soon" Irene said as she laid a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.  
Roderich said nothing and pouted.  
Irene headed to the door and told the two goodbye, while Jojo said bye to Roderich.  
"I'll be in my room for a bit just call me if dinners ready or you need me" Jojo said "I need a break"  
Finkel grinned and sat back down on the floor, with Klaus's head in his lap and bending down often to kiss him.  
"I'll make dinner a bit. I want some time with you," Klaus said with a smile.  
"Yeah yeah just don't try to turn me on please" Finkel replied  
"I'll try not too and if I do it's not on purpose" Klaus kissed the blond.  
"Of course" Finkel returned the kiss before peppering kisses along his jaw and a bit down his neck.  
"Okay we'll also play try not to turn me on either"  
"That might be a bit hard unless you can shut off your dirty mind for two seconds" Finkel giggled.  
"Like that'll happen I can barely turn it off when your not with me or even when your sitting behind me"  
"Aw then you wanna bottom sometime?" Finkel was joking around.  
"I would I don't mind"  
"I know you would the real question is would you be up to it anytime soon?"  
"Of course" Klaus said "You can do what you want I don't mind"  
"Then maybe tonight?" Finkel suggested  
"Maybe if you can get me up" Klaus winked "It won't be hard for you, I'm pretty sure of that" he gave a final kiss before he sat up "I'll go make dinner"  
Finkel lifted himself up on the chair and rested there until dinner was ready.  
"Jojo, Elsa dinner!" Klaus called.  
***  
By the time they had eaten Jojo and Elsa were back in their rooms and the men were on the couch caught in a heated make out.  
Finkel's legs were tightly pressed together and the brunette slid his hand between and down his thigh.  
"When are you going to take over, though I was the bottom?" Klaus reminded him "Right now it seems like your pretty shy"  
"I am..I mean your hand is between my legs and getting close to my crotch" Finkel blushed darkly.  
"That's really stopping you?" Klaus tsked "Can you try for me?"  
"Alright" Finkel relaxed his legs "First can we take this upstairs? I don't want to scar Jojo"  
"Of course" Klaus carried him up in bridal style, and shut the door before putting him down and flopping on the bed.  
Finkel crawled over Klaus, bent down and kissed him down to his collarbones before he quickly shedded the brunette's shirt. He proceeded to kiss down his chest and down to his pant line before undoing his belt. "Am I going too fast"  
"No, no, your find go at your own pace" Klaus replied and Finkel was removing his pants. He sat up to see the blond already on his knees. "Technically I should be blowing you but we can swap" he shrugged it off.  
"I'm used to it, we'll just do this then I'll get to making you scream" Finkel grinned as he rubbed Klaus's still clothed crotch.  
"Is that a challenge?" Klaus was already biting his lip.  
"Guess so"  
***  
"Finkie- Oh Schiße!" Klaus moaned out. "I'm getting close"  
"Me too"  
Within a few moments Klaus covered his mouth as he came, with Finkel a few moments later. They flopped back and tried to catch their breath.  
"I needed that jesus.. " Klaus breathed out. "You did great"  
"Thanks.. " Finkel sat back up blushing.  
"Should we get cleaned up and head to bed?"  
"Yeah" Klaus replied.  
***  
In the morning Finkel looked over at Klaus who was still asleep, the sun was filtering through the curtains. He smiled at how peaceful everything seemed, also hoping he hadn't wrecked his lovers body. If he did he was hoping the brunette could pull off seeming normal for the day.  
Klaus opened his eye to see Finkel staring back at him "Morning sweetie"  
"Morning, how are you feeling?"  
"Good so far I don't know though I have to get up to see for myself" Klaus replied.  
"Well I hope I didn't wreck you I don't want to explain your limp to Jojo, Elsa might understand but I have to formally explain that to him still" Finkel groaned "The suns starting to get in my eyes"  
"Good thing I'm blind in one eye then I guess" Klaus said  
Finkel snuggled into Klaus's chest softly moaning as his lover traced around his body.  
"Sensitive?"  
"I'm a bit bruised alright?" Finkel blushed  
Klaus traced circles in the blond's hips and felt Finkel shiver.  
All of a sudden the door flew open and Jojo ran in hoping on the bed.  
"Jojo oh mein gott!" Finkel's face went red. "Out!"  
"Aw, why?"  
"Just go" Finkel sighed  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Now" Klaus added.  
Jojo walked out, shutting the door behind him and feeling a bit suspicious.  
"Hopefully he noticed nothing knowing him he probably did though" Klaus said looking over at his lover's face that was flushed red.  
"Oh mein gott that was a bit embarrassing.. "  
"Why he didn't see anything?" Klaus scoffed.  
"Yeah but still he just ran in"  
"Finkie he's a kid, do you expect much? Not to mention he's still innocent for now. By the way, when do you plan on giving him the talk?" Klaus asked.  
"Well possibly today all because of that" Finkel grumbled "Now I'm going to get dressed and talk to him, you can stay up here if you want but that honestly ruined our cuddling"  
"Alright then I might sleep a bit more"  
***  
After Finkel talked to Jojo, he wasn't surprised he had a lot of questions. After all he had butchered half of the explanation as he had only tried to be with a woman once. He sighed remembering all that.  
"I half understand this but I'll probably get better" Jojo said "Maybe K can explain too?"  
"Possibly if he's up for it, he probably won't mind" Finkel shrugged. "Maybe this afternoon, reminds me I have work tomorrow ugh"  
"So will I be alone like normal?" Jojo asked  
"Well isn't Elsa still looking for a job close by?"  
"Yeah"  
"So she might be home, all I gotta say is stay out of me and Klaus's room, alright?" Finkel's tone became serious.  
"Alright" Jojo had a mischievous grin.  
"Seriously don't"  
***  
By that afternoon Jojo was bugging Klaus to explain it possibly better than Finkel.  
Klaus sighed "Fine if you'll chill"  
"Good because I'm smart but confused," Jojo replied.  
Later Jojo seemed to understand better not by a whole lot but better.  
"You'll learn it in school better than from me, that is if you want to go" Klaus said.  
"Really that means I'd have something to do other than sit around here" Jojo seemed happy about it.  
"Well it's pretty boring but knowing you I think you might like it"  
***  
"Finkel I know this is out of nowhere but I somewhat miss being hopped up and not in the right mind" Klaus admitted  
"Klaus you know how bad that was and if you tried it now would you want those two to witness you all fucked up, out of your mind, and high?" Finkel replied, starting to get a bit mad.  
"Yeah, but I sorta liked the feeling I know I've been clean for a while but I just want to try it out again" Klaus completely knew what he was going to get himself into if he went back to that.  
"Look your probably just stressed and this'll pass and you'll realize how stupid that idea is"  
Klaus sighed in annoyance "Why don't you just let me go do my thing and if I fuck up I fuck up let my discions ruin me and not you"  
"I'm not trying to tell you what to do I'm simply telling you to remember what happened in that fucking war and where it led to" Finkel was deffiently starting to lose his patience.  
"Look I'll do it at some point and if your right fine and whatever else"  
"Fine fuck up your body" Finkel mummbled  
"Hm, what?"  
"I said fine then go fuck up your body" Finkel said louder.  
Klaus said nothing and walked out the room, down the stairs, and outside slamming the door behind him.  
This of course startled Elsa and Jojo who came out to figure out what happened. "Um, what happened down here?"  
Finkel ran down "Klaus is mad and it's probably all my fault for using logic against him I'm not sure what he's going to do because we argued a bit and now he left" he seemed calm but they could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown.  
"He just left?" Elsa looked over at Jojo who seemed a bit shocked.  
"He'd never just walk out, is this a joke?"  
"No, look guys it's my fault for bringing up things I know I shouldn't have and saying things I know I shouldn't have" Finkel said as tears began running down his cheeks. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened between us and it looks like it won't be the last"  
"Well hopefully he'll show back up either tonight or by tomorrow morning" Elsa said "If he does while your gone I'll try to talk with him"  
After all that Finkel had spent more of the night worrying than sleeping, hoping this would just pass by and the brunette would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add sum drama after sum chill shtuff cuz why nicht  
> I've been basically on a writing roll recently (at least with this story) :]


	6. Explain Yourself

In the morning Finkel had already left, seeing no sign of his husband (not like he had time to check). He put Elsa on lookout just in case.  
Klaus did come back later and successfully snuck upstairs without being questioned. He hadn't really done anything or gotten far. He merely drank a bit and attempted to get high in any way, but that failed and now he decided to face it all.  
He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he got back earlier so he'd have to wait for Finkel to come home and avoid Elsa. What he didn't exactly know is that Elsa was literally walking up the stairs as he laid there, she knew he was back.  
The door shut and Klaus sprung up to see her standing there. "Why'd you leave?" she asked.  
“Cause I decided against taking all my anger out on Finkel, alright” Klaus replied  
“Well guess what, right after you left he explained it to us and literally began to cry” Elsa said “So either way you probably would have made him cry”  
“This isn’t the first time this has happened” Klaus mumbled  
“That’s what he said”  
“Well last time something close to this happened was with Finkel”  
“Really? So he ran off?” Elsa asked  
“Yeah, I had a fight with Deertz that morning so he got mad and ran off. I ended up finding out he drank some of my alcohol and found him drunk in the flower field we used to visit” Klaus explained “I of course wanted to come back to make up but I completely forgot that he had work today”  
“And you don’t?”  
“Surprisingly no I have it tomorrow though” Klaus shrugged  
“Back to the story, so you think you two will be on good terms after this?” Elsa asked  
“Most likely last time I basically carried him home though because he was blacked out” Klaus sighed “Hopefully it doesn’t turn into makeup sex or anything”  
“That’s happened before?”  
“Sadly yes pretty sure once though, afterwards we were both surprised it even happened since it was kinda out of our nature” Klaus explained.  
“I mean in all honesty it kinda sounds like something you might do, but not him” Elsa said  
“I might have done it in the past with a lover..or two” Klaus said  
“So Finkel’s not the first?”  
“Of course not and I’m not his first either, though most of mine weren’t even real relationships they were just one-nighters I found at the club and took a bit far” Klaus laid back,relaxing.  
“He’s had others two, of course it takes a bit to find the right one”  
“Exactly, his wasn’t great though not like mine were either”  
“I know this sounds weird coming from me, but did your first time go right?” Elsa asked  
“Somewhat I was mostly confused and with someone actually experience though it was fine I just almost threw up” Klaus frowned “You really won’t wanna know Finkel’s first though”  
“First off you almost threw up? Jeez that sounds bad and how bad was his?” Elsa asked  
“Well yes it was bad but the reason I threw up was because I wasn’t exactly used to certain things..Now Finkel’s was bad because in all honesty it was rape” Klaus sighed “He finally came out about it not actually too long ago, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell me until then and I don’t blame him. We ran into Axel before going to the camp and it brought back memories for him I could tell, glad they never spoke”  
“So I see why he’s insecure and pretty quiet, his past is messed up” Elsa replied  
“Yeah, not like mines super great either getting fucked up against a wall to feel numb isn’t exactly the best”  
“That was the main reason for your one-nighters?”  
“Basically either I got high and spent the night by myself or get fucked and forget it” Klaus said “It seemed good then but now I realized how it wasn’t the best because sometimes I’d end up pretty bruised or sore to the point were I really couldn’t walk thanks to the fact I surprisingly was a bottom most of the time”  
“Yeah, probably great that you found Finkel cause he clearly gives a damn about you and isn’t with you just for sex” Elsa replied “It’ll be a while before he gets home and I think Jojo shouldn’t really just see you and tattle so I might check on him a few times, but I think I’ll mostly hang out up here with you. It’s pretty interesting to hear your past mainly so I don’t jump to conclusions without knowing much about what has previously happened”  
“At least your like that, some people really don’t give a shit” Klaus paused “Finkel really cares about my overall health whether physical or mental and it shows cause this whole argument we had was basically over me wanting to get high like in the war days but he was against it for the fact of how it took a toll on me then”  
“Sorry for seeming nosy, but what exactly happened then?” She asked.  
“Well I got high one time and I thought I could handle being without him for that night, clearly I was wrong and he came over, took care of me and I hated the aftermath” The brunette shut his eyes to further relax.  
“He’s great if he came over and took care of you”  
“More like I had a few...wild thoughts and wanted him there, I felt so bad after but he said he didn’t mind as long as my needs were fulfilled” Klaus explained “He was basically there for me even in our ups and downs and we always made up and that’s a reason why I married him, I knew he wouldn’t leave me even if something went wrong”  
“This is so heartfelt” Elsa said “It’s like you two were just right for eachother”  
“Well our personalities basically completed each other and our relationship was basically smooth sailing until we got split up thanks to war, but of course we found each other” A small smile appeared on his face “I’m glad he became my sub officer because in all honesty I don’t know how I would have found him otherwise, I really thought I might never see him again and it took a great toll on my mental health. He did admit that I looked like shit when he saw me again, I was on and off drugs like everyone else was and missing him to death, though through it all I stayed loyal and I didn’t find someone just to fuck during that time of course I did jack off a good amount of times, though he never did tell me if he found anyone and I honestly think he never did”  
“I mean it was hard when Nathan died for me..I wasn’t myself for a bit and I missed him but we were also in a terrible time and there wasn’t much I could do anyways” Elsa replied  
"See we all have hardships life isn't gonna be great forever" Klaus chuckled "I forgot to say I ended up ruining Jojo's innocence but he didn't exactly understand it all"  
"Clearly I've lost mine but for him I see why it's hard to explain all that to him but I could try sometime" Elsa grinned "It won't be easy though"  
"Did you ever go to school before this whole war?" Klaus asked.  
"For a while, yes then I was taken out and of course hidden" Elsa replied with a small frown.  
"I thought about it and I think Jojo should go to school, all he's been learning was that propaganda and that was just bullshit" Klaus said "He said he was fine with it so I'll talk to Finkel about it once I get this first problem out of the way"  
The two ended up spending most of the day talking and keeping Jojo out.  
***  
Finkel got home later and clearly was not ready to deal with Klaus being back. He walked up the stairs and opened the door, to see the brunette and Elsa chatting. "Your back?"  
"Yeah, I didn't go far" Klaus sat up.  
Finkel sat down his stuff and then sat at the edge of the bed. "So I guess it's time you explain yourself"  
"Well Finkel I went out and drank for the night not much though I got back when you were gone and me and Elsa have been chatting the entire time" Klaus explained.  
"So you didn't do anything you thought about doing?"  
"Clearly not or I really wouldn't be sitting here talking in full sentences" Klaus grinned.  
"So Elsa how was he?" Finkel asked  
"He was good, Jojo didn't walk in here once and we talked most of the day" Elsa replied.  
"Why'd you run off Klaus?"  
"Cause I really wasn't thinking and I wasn't up to see you cry" Klaus said.  
"Well thanks to you I barely got any sleep and I did end up crying" Finkel said, seeming annoyed already.  
"That's what I didn't want to happen or see I hate when you're upset" Tears started forming in the corner of Klaus's eyes "Then I'll get upset.. "  
"Klaus aw, don't cry" Finkel went to hug him.  
"No it's my fault you got all upset and now we're here trying to make up from a fight" Klaus started crying.  
"Who says we are?, seems like we already have" Finkel replied.  
Klaus didn't say anything but they all looked up to see Jojo standing at the door bewildered.  
"K why are you crying.. And when did you get back?" he asked. He ran over and sat down, hugging Klaus.  
"Kid I'm fine.. " He was mainly telling himself that, as tears continued to fall.  
"Then why are you crying Klaus?" When Jojo let go of him, Finkel pulled the brunette onto his lap and kissed him. "Relax hun"  
"But I'm the reason we're in this mess, it's all fucked up because of me" Klaus sobbed.  
"Honey it's fine remember when I got blacked out drunk all because you fought Deertz? That was stupid and I still did it" Finkel said "So just relax, I think you mainly need to sleep"  
“Well no shit” Klaus mumbled.  
“Klaus I think you're going to stay up here and nap and I’ll make us dinner, I’m not a bad cook” Finkel said.  
"Whatever" Klaus murmured as Finkel sat him down.  
"Alright get some sleep I'll wake you up at some point probably" Finkel said, before he left with the other two.  
Klaus wanted to sleep but he'd rather have Finkel cuddling with him, he guessed it was payback for making the blond sleep alone for the night.  
***  
Later Finkel went in to check on him, only to find Klaus sitting up and staring out the window. "How'd you sleep?"  
"I didn't," Klaus sighed.  
"Couldn't?"  
"I wanted you with me"  
"Could have just said something" Finkel went over and sat down on the bed. He laid beside Klaus, who ended up laying right back on his chest. It was a matter of minutes before the brunette was asleep. "Guess he was that tired"  
***  
Klaus woke up and panicked, he remembered he had work. He looked over to see Finkel still asleep and realized it was three in the morning. He relaxed and snuggled back into his lover's chest.  
Anymore they got to see eachother most of the time, the problem was their work schedule. Their work days were strange. Sometimes Klaus worked a day then was off and that day he was off Finkel worked, so they got to see each other basically in the evenings.  
What Klaus didn't know was that Finkel took the time to call off for both of them so once again when he woke up he panicked.  
“Klaus relaxed I called off for both of us” Finkel said  
“But I’m fine to go to work,” Klaus whined.  
“Not exactly, plus I decided it’s better for us to take a day and be with each other after that whole argument” Finkel replied “So sleep in if you want, I think i’m going too”  
“How can I sleep?..” Klaus sighed,he was still sitting up panicking.  
Finkel dragged him back down and gave him a quick kiss. “Just relax today I’ll make sure you sleep well and all so that you'll definitely be better when going to work”  
Klaus finally gave in “Fine..’  
***  
That week went weirder than usual and Klaus was all thrown off after taking that one day off. He soon got back to it though. Jojo of course rarely shut up after that argument though Klaus knew he wasn’t being nosy for once and generally was worried the two might argue again.  
“Jojo, look, it's fine, it's happened before and see we made up,” Klaus said.  
“Yeah but what if this happens again?” Jojo asked “I don’t want you two splitting up”  
“Jojo, we've been through war and all and we're still together I don’t think one small argument thanks to my stubborn self will bring us down” Klaus replied.  
“Still what if it does?”  
“Kid you worry too much, everything will be fine trust me” Klaus smiled  
"Alright then, just promise you two will stay together no matter what cause I don't want another thing to go wrong in my life" Jojo said holding out his pinky "Pinky promise on it"  
Klaus held out his pinky "All right then pinky promise"  
***  
In the next month the weather finally cleared up and the two somehow had a day off.  
Klaus and Finkel were excited to have a day off where for once it was nice out and they weren’t sick or anything. They decided to all go out and walk around,maybe go to a park.  
“You guys ready?” Klaus asked as everyone stood at the door,anxious to go out.  
“Hell yeah!” Jojo said  
“Los geht’s then”  
They walked outside, down the (what you could call) a driveway and began walking around.  
“I hope there's a park around here,” Jojo said enthusiastically.  
“Irene said there is one not too far away” Finkel said  
“How long in walking distance per say?” Klaus asked  
“Not sure she never really told me” Finkel shrugged “Probably should have asked”  
“Might have been a good idea” Klaus mumbled  
Elsa walked behind, she didn’t really have anything to say but she was glad to get out of the house for once.  
“You good back there?” Klaus jokingly asked.  
“Yeah”  
While Klaus and Jojo stayed up front, Finkel dropped back and walked beside Elsa. “Glad to get outside for once?”  
“Yeah, though I’ve had to stay inside for a good portion of my life I prefer to go outside once in a while” She replied as she kicked a stone.  
“So Finkel do you know exactly how to get to this park?” Klaus asked  
“Not exactly I somewhat remember, Irene told me this a while ago” Finkel replied  
“Maybe should have recalled her and asked”  
“Well sorry I didn’t know we’d be going out today” Finkel said “Could have let me know ahead of time”  
“Eh, I bet we’ll find it at some point how hard can it be?” Klaus shrugged it off.  
“You say that now just wait till we get lost”  
“You should know this place, you grew up here didn’t you?” Klaus chuckled.  
“Yeah but a lot has changed since then and not like I’ve been around here since before the war, or when you came over to meet my mother” Finkel replied, rolling his eyes.  
“How about no arguing and let’s just agree we have no idea where we're going and we’ll figure it out at some point” Jojo said.  
“We weren’t arguing, kid, and fine” Klaus replied.  
It was silent for a bit while they just walked around, Jojo had a bit of hop in his walk, he just couldn’t wait to get to this park (if they could find it).  
“I’m just going to say if any of us see or hear a bunch of kids we might be close to the park or by a school” Klaus said.  
“What schools are in session?” Finkel asked.  
“A lot, it’s not summer just yet for them, which is why Jojo you should be lucky you're not stuck in school right now. Of course unless you’d rather be” Klaus said glancing over at Jojo.  
“I’m still thinking about going when they start back up after summer,” He replied with a smile.  
“Well good luck with that, and have fun explaining how your life’s been. I'm not sure how many kids around here were into all that propaganda bullshit but it might not have been a lot” Klaus said.  
“Don’t worry I won’t bring up all that, it’s in the past and it should stay there” Jojo said skipping along, kicking stones as he went.  
“You two are being quiet” Klaus said, referring to Elsa and FInkel “Not much to say?”  
“Oh, we’ve been kinda having our own conversations” Finkel replied “Probably not interesting to you two”  
“Maybe, maybe not” The brunette shrugged, as he readjusted his sunglasses. “It’s actually hot out here”  
“No shit, did you bring sunscreen?” Finkel asked  
“Maybe I don’t know we’ll see when we get there. If I didn’t a little burn won’t hurt” Klaus replied.  
“I’m not up for getting burned,” Finkel complained.  
“Of course not with you and your pale skin you’ll look like a cherry..better yet a strawberry” Klaus grinned.  
“Your strawberry then” Finkel playfully said back.  
Klaus chuckled “Cute”  
***  
They ended up finding the park a while later, Klaus and Finkel sat down on a blanket in the shade while Elsa and Jojo ran around.  
Klaus lit a cigarette and looked around, it was mainly empty. He exhaled and looked over at the blond “This is the perfect place to have a date, of course when there’s no kids and I can make out with you whenever”  
Finkel grinned “Why not now?”  
“Hm, why not?”  
Finkel brought him in for a quick kiss, mainly filled with smoke. “I forgot how long it’s been since I’ve really smoked”  
“Want one?”  
“No I want to keep my streak going” Finkel said  
“Then I’ll finish this and then you’ll have my undivided attention” Klaus smirked. “Of course just keep on the lookout, we still aren’t one hundred percent safe out here”  
“At least we won’t be put in the camps for being ourselves”  
“Yeah, but people still aren’t a fan of people like you or me” Klaus frowned “Anyways let’s not speak of the conquiences and” He put out his cigarette and kissed Finkel “Let’s have a great time”  
“See I wish this is what we could have done all the time, we’ve really missed out thanks to war” Finkel said as he kissed back, he laid down and Klaus was over him, kissing him nonstop.  
Klaus kissed down the blond’s neck, and Finkel giggled then whined when he left little marks.  
“Remember to keep them mostly hidden, I don’t want to have to explain these”  
“Of course of course, you can get revenge if I go too far” Klaus said as he moved back up and kissed Finkel’s lips, before biting down on his bottom lip. The brunette completely forgot to even attempt to control himself and began sliding a hand up Finkel’s shirt.  
When they finally broke apart for air Finkel said something “Maybe we should save that for later..”  
“Shit I forgot were out here..” Klaus frowned and got off of him.  
“Well we could always continue this in our backyard” Finkel winked  
“Sure” Klaus looked back up to see a few other kids had just arrived. “Just in time too..we spared getting yelled at by some mother”  
“For ruining her kids eyes” Finkel joked.  
Klaus laughed “She’d sue us for ruining her kids innocent, please he probably knows a lot more than what she thinks. Hell I knew a lot more than my mother thought when I was little, maybe cause of school and I sorta got into a few things I definitely shouldn’t have”  
“Haven’t we all being honest I saw a few things that totally turned me gay" Finkel grinned "I did however see something and then I got a boner but didn't know exactly what to do and that was the time I learned a few things"  
"Hm I had quite a few experiences like that and once someone walked in on me, I think it was my brother" Klaus said  
"Oh mein gott that would have been embarrassing"  
"It was but wasn't at the same time because he was older than me I had heard a few things before so it wasn't that bad and he didn't say anything to anyone" Klaus explained "I think the worst time it happened was when I got my first wet dream yeah.. It was hard to explain."  
"I remember mine.. It wasn't pleasant though now it still bothers me it isn't as uncommon as it was then" Finkel replied.  
Within a few moments Jojo and Elsa were back and resting up after running around.  
"Alright you guys wanna head back?" Klaus asked.  
Elsa nodded and Jojo frowned but nodded.  
"Don't worry Jojo, you can run around outback if you want," Finkel said and Jojo smiled.  
***  
When they were home, Jojo ran around out back while the two men sat on the porch, and Elsa stayed in her room.  
"Tonight will be our night, of course out here" Klaus smiled.  
"It'll be great"  
***  
By the time evening fell and the sun was setting the two were back outside, laying on a blanket and in a heated make out already.  
Finkel threw his head back as Klaus's hand was down his pants and his neck was being kissed all over. "Ngh-Klaus f-fuck..”  
Klaus grinned and started jacking the blond off.  
Everything was going fine until Jojo ran out,he had his light with him. “Um..” he was confused “Why is your hand down his pants?”  
“Jojo uhm..Remember the talk we had?” Klaus asked  
“Yeah”  
“Well that’s sorta what’s happening..”  
Finkel wasn’t saying anything but he was emoting little whimpers. “Klaus um..”  
“Hold on Finkie” Klaus looked back at Jojo,but he had no idea his hand was moving pretty rapidly. “Look Jojo go back inside and I”ll talk to you later”  
Jojo sighed “Alright”  
Klaus turned his attention back to Finkel who was gripping the blanket. “You good?”  
“Y-Yeah it’s just your hands still going” Finkel said  
“Oh, shit” Klaus took his hand out and sighed “Sorry I didn’t know”  
“It’s..It’s fine” Finkel said catching his breath “I just didn’t want to uh have it all in my pants is all”  
“Honestly didn’t think Jojo was just randomly going to show up like that” Klaus murmured  
“Same,anyways can we continue?”  
“Yeah yeah” Klaus casually began removing Finkel’s pants and within a few minutes his prick was hitting the back of his throat.  
“Klaus oh, fuck this feels great!” Finkel moaned out, as he pulled on the brunette’s hair.  
Klaus moaned at the hair pulling and in a few moments he had the liquid running down his throat. He pulled off and licked his lips, breathing heavily.  
Finkel took a few moments to relax after that “That..was nice”  
“Oh, I can make it better when you're screaming my name,” Klaus winked.  
“Yeah well get off those clothes first silly, I basically have nothing on” Finkel replied  
“Fine if I have to” Klaus dramatically sighed as he threw off his pants and boxers. “Alright, remember if you think your getting loud I’ll do something about it”  
Finkel nodded “By the way I’ll be fine without prep this time”  
“If you say so, no complaining if you're sore though” Klaus said as he lined himself up with Finkel.  
***  
By the end of it Klaus had scratches all down his back,marks about everywhere, and Finkel had a good amount of bruises on his hips.  
“I think we went a bit overboard” Finkel said  
“Not super though,I’ve done worse” Klaus replied  
“Or so you say” Finkel chuckled “Now are you going to carry me inside or what? You’ve destroyed my body basically”  
“Alright Princess I’ll carry you inside” Klaus chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a bit random how it skips a while but I don't want to keep writing week by week.  
> Mostly their back stories I made up based on how life was before the war and in general before eachother, I might end up making a little something to go further into their backstories, not sure yet but might happen.  
> Double post tho woo

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully yall enjoyed this!  
> Basically Axel is a character I've been wanting to add in to be apart of Finkel's life in someway and this way it's not great. :/


End file.
